


This Quiet Siege

by sugargroupie



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Character of Color, Crossover, F/M, Female Friendship, Het, Non-Graphic Sex, Reverse Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wondered how he could feel so heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Quiet Siege

**Author's Note:**

> written for the "12 Days of Teyla" challenge. No beta, feedback is appreciated.

I. _she was aware now._

She was in the best position to catalog everything about Cameron Mitchell.

His skin flushed beneath her fingertips as she trailed them from his neck down to his abdomen. Muscles clenched as she shifted and rolled her hips; sank him deeper, tighter within her body.

Teyla leaned forward, chasing his mouth as it curved around her name thickly, like the weight of her above him, pressing down.

She thrust against him once, fingers digging into pale flesh and soft hair, and wondered how Cameron could feel so heavy inside her when it was she who led him.

Teyla rocked slowly, found the answer in his eyes as he pulled her closer. She was inexorably drawn to this man, somehow made vulnerable by a surprise attack.

But she was aware now, familiar enough with Cameron to anticipate his next feint, and set about laying her own siege. She knew he'd surrender willingly.

II. _the slightest provocation._

They brought their fighting staves through the stargate, but acquiesced to using her bantos instead. Teyla quietly observed their sparring from across the gym, the rods colliding with each spirited move.

Teal'c's form was graceful against Cameron's moderately controlled chaos, and when Teal'c arched low, connecting with the colonel's thigh, Teyla was unsurprised at who claimed victory.

Teal'c left soon after, and the quiet of the room enveloped them. Teyla came forward, staring curiously at the bruises marking Cameron's face, the memory of how he received such treatment clear in her mind.

He could be such an imposing figure, standing so tall above her, if she allowed. But to Teyla it felt as if they were equals, almost complimentary of one another. And if given the opportunity, Cameron would demand more if she gave him the slightest provocation that she wished the same.

Still, when he kissed her – his bottom lip slightly swollen and tender – she remembered the previous day's events laying groundwork for the present, and felt her reluctance melt away.

III. _she didn't turn away._

"Damn, those bastards are ugly!"

The phrase was abruptly ended with a grunt as Cameron landed on the ground beside her. Both pressed their backs against a large boulder, providing their only protection against the onslaught of the Wraith.

Teyla peered around the side of the rock, aiming two well-placed shots at a Wraith before turning back to her companion. "I agree, and suggest we make it to the stargate sooner rather than later."

Cameron wiped the side of his face with the back of his hand, smearing blood across his skin. There was a deep cut just above his brow and his bottom lip was swollen, dried blood tacked to the corner of his mouth. Exhaustion lined his face, and Teyla was certain hers showed the same. He grinned openly, as if the Wraith were not bearing down on them. She admired his resiliency, found his manic intensity nearly contagious, and felt drawn to Cameron in such a way that it astounded her. She forced her attention to return once more to their predicament.

Teyla felt the air shift about her as he moved closer, but his warm breath ghosting near her ear still gave her pause. "You don't normally take your dates Wraith hunting, right? I'm just getting special treatment."

Her eyes narrowed, eyes shining in humor though she prevented her lips from curving into a smile. "Colonel, if you wish to _date_ me, you must first survive our mission."

Cameron's gaze dropped from her eyes to her mouth as he murmured, "Yes ma'am," before returning to his task of guarding her six.

Teyla breathed deeply as she checked her ammunition. She wanted to feel the shape of his mouth, and had they been anywhere else she might have considered taking the risk. Only when they were back in Atlantis, perhaps, would she give her curiosity free reign.

She caught Cameron's eyes and gave him a short nod as she led them closer to the gate. Weapons fire exploded around them, fading into the background as they escaped to safety. Once they crossed the wormhole she sought out his tired blue eyes and saw trust staring back. She didn't turn away.

IV. _invitation._

Teyla thought herself immune to Colonel Mitchell's charms. She distanced herself, circled him warily even as her attraction grew. When Elizabeth commented, "I believe the colonel has a crush on you," as they shared lunch, Teyla raised a single eyebrow, intentionally misunderstanding the diplomat's words.

"Cameron," Elizabeth clarified, "he keeps watching you when you're not looking."

Teyla nodded. "I have noticed. It's difficult not to feel the weight of his gaze."

"I'm sure." Elizabeth sighed before her face broke into a smile. "Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking glances at him as well."

Teyla lifted a glass of water to her lips, giving herself time to counter her friend's teasing.

"That's fine," Elizabeth said, her voice tinged with laughter. "You don't have to answer. But it wouldn't hurt to spend time with him while he's here," she encouraged.

Teyla met Elizabeth's eyes and smiled slowly. "Colonel Mitchell will spend plenty of time in my company tomorrow morning." At Elizabeth's inquiring gaze Teyla said, "He and Teal'c will be joining us on our mission."

Elizabeth laughed again and Teyla ducked her head, refusing to admit that it was she who invited their visitors, and not John.

V. _not so different._

He reminded her very much of Colonel Sheppard.

Teyla was reluctant to make such a comparison so soon after meeting Colonel Cameron Mitchell, but the longer she remained in his presence, the more certain she became.

Of course there were similarities between the two men, belonging to the same Earth military; but she was also reminded of Ronon as well. And while knowledge of her teammates was like a well-traveled path, Cameron was uncharted terrain.

If circumstances were different, if his stay in Atlantis were more permanent, Teyla knew she could take joy in learning him, and sharing herself in turn.

Nearly lost in thought, she watched the two colonels, quietly amazed that the small differences between them was what held her attention the most.

*


End file.
